Lessons On Love: TK and Kari Part 2
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: PG13 for launguage and a tiny bit of violence. Its the Big Date, and following TK and Kari are Mimi, Matt and *gasp* Daisuke! Slightly mushy, but read it anyway.


WAHOOO!!! I'm still in TAKARI mode, but hey, read on anyway!  
  
So, *sigh* this is it, the last part *sob* to the Takari installment--full of ACTUAL romance, seeing it as this is under romance. Its not really a love triangle either. Daisuke just--never mind...  
  
This time I managed to put ROMANCE somewhere in the story.  
  
I also discovered that I like writing Takari fics...  
  
Sooooo....  
  
-------------------------  
LESSONS ON LOVE: Young Love Triangle (TK/Kari), Pt 2  
  
Kari sat on the couch of her apartment. Her dad was still on business, and her mother had a meeting of some sort. They both wished her well on her date. Tai was there though, sitting in an armchair.  
  
He looked at Kari. "Stand up," Tai said, stiffly. Kari obeyed, rolling her eyes. Tai scrutinized her outfit.  
  
Kari had a knee length khaki skirt. She wore a red spaghetti strap shirt. A short, elbow length button up shirt was over it, yet unbuttoned. It was white with stripes of black and red on the arms. Kari had flowers in her hair and a necklace with a flower gem. She also had a black purse. Tai sighed then nodded.  
  
"My little Kari's all grown up!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around her. "Where you guys going?"  
  
"Down to the Shoreline Restaurant, by the beach," Kari replied. "Matt's driving us. Then we're going to Odaiba Park for a walk or something, then we're heading home."  
  
"Hmm," Tai answered. he nodded. "Be back by 11:30, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Tai," was all Kari could manage. Because just then, the doorbell had rang.  
  
Tai raced to open it. TK was shyly standing in the opening, Matt not much farther away. TK said hello to Tai then walked in the house. He sat next to her and grinned. Meanwhile, Matt was trying to convince Tai not to spy on them.  
  
"We're gonna have a blast, Kari, I promise," TK told her.  
  
"Good," Kari replied. TK put his hand over hers, and they held their hands together lightly, refusing to stare at each other.   
  
Matt finally got them in the car (without Tai) and to the restaurant. He left them there.  
  
"I forgot this," TK told Kari shyly. He held out peach colored rose, lightly streaked with pink and orange. Kari flushed as she took it. With her other hand, she gripped TK's hand a bit harder. TK only grinned.  
  
Outside....  
  
"Thats sooooo romantic! Matt, how come you never gave me a rose like that?" Mimi squealed.   
  
"Cause a rose is undeserving of you?" Matt offered lamely. It was cheesy, but what the hell. Mimi sometimes went for cheesy.  
  
"Sweet but corny," Mimi said kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Forgiven." Matt and Mimi brushed their lips together, and they continued to watch the young couple inside the restaurant. They (TK and Kari) were just about to be seated.  
  
TK held Kari's hand on the table as he opened a menu. His heart was practically beating out of his chest, he realized. Taking a deep breath, TK looked over the menu.  
  
TK looked up when he felt Kari gently squeeze his hand. "It time to order," she told him quietly. "Go ahead; I already did." TK ordered his food, and then the waiter left. (a/n I didn't know what they should order, so YOU decide. Its not that important, is it? *sigh* oh all right...next time I'll say what they ordered-sheesh.)  
  
"You okay?" Kari asked TK.  
  
"Sure I'm fine, just, um..." TK struggled with the word.  
  
"Nervous," Kari and TK said at exactly the same time. Kari smiled at him.   
  
"Thats okay, TK, I am too."  
  
"We should just relax," TK said, chuckling slightly. He moved closer to Kari and rested his arm across her shoulders. Kari leaned on his shoulder.   
  
They stayed like that, contented, until the waiter arrived with their meals.  
  
Mimi and Matt video taped the whole thing. Mimi didn't like doing it one bit, but Matt did. Mostly because Tai was paying him 20 bucks to do it.  
  
From the other side of the restaurant, Daisuke watched, as his heart slowly broke into two pieces.  
  
After TK paid, the two exited the restaurant. "Where do you want to go?" he asked Kari. She blushed.  
  
"Sorry if I'm being, well, weird-"  
  
"You're perfect," TK blurted, then blushed.  
  
Kari smiled and took his hand. "Kay, then. Walk with me down the beach. The sky is beautiful." She had never imagined going on a date with TK could be so...unawkward. She and TK had been friends for such awhile, they were perfectly comfortable with each other, and now, it, well, made getting into a closer relationship...easier. Kari had no idea it would be this easy. She knew, deep inside, that this was what she had always wanted. Kari knew she just couldn't bring herself to admit it.  
  
Until now.  
  
They took the cement stairs down to the empty beach. TK was surprised at its peaceful silence. The waves crashed slightly against the rocks. There was a slight breeze. The only bad thing was the sand.  
  
TK sat down on the last cement step and began to take off his Vans and socks. He rolled up his pants a bit. Stuffing the socks in the shoes, TK held them with one hand. Standing up, TK held his free hand out to Kari expectantly.  
  
Giggling, Kari slipped out of her sandals. She put them in one hand, and laced the fingers on the other through TK's. They began their walk.  
  
The moonlight shone brightly upon the couple as they silently made their way closer to the shore. Finally TK turned to Kari. "Are you having fun?" he asked. Kari nodded, then stopped. Letting go of TK's hand, she climbed up a rock and put her sandals down next to her. Kari faced the ocean. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of saltwater.  
  
TK sat next to her. With her closed, she looks like an angel, TK thought. He brushed a loose strand of hair out of Kari's face, for a moment brushing her lips with his fingertips. Kari's opened. She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Its so beautiful out here," she said to him. TK wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. Kari put an arm around him and snuggled a bit closer. TK was surprised. His heart was beating out of control once again.  
  
Not too far away, Daisuke watched the two get closer and closer. He turned and ran, holding back tears as he went.  
  
Kari suddenly heard the fading sound of Daisuke's footsteps and jumped immediately.  
  
"Whats wrong?" TK asked, pulling her in protectively.  
  
"I heard something," Kari replied. "Its a looooong story...you want the short version?"  
  
"Whatever works for you," TK said dreamily as Kari wrapped both her arms around him. He wrapped both his around her and prepared to listen.  
  
"Remember Daisuke? Well Tai accidentally slipped our date to him, and he's sorta been following me ever since this morning...I just don't know what he'll do if y'know, he sees us...." Kari buried her head in TK's chest. which was fine by TK.  
  
"Whoa....thats....deranged." TK kissed her head. "Well, you're safe with me."  
  
"I know," Kari said. She nuzzled his neck. "Well, comeon. Why don't we take a walk in the park?"  
  
"Sure! Hey you like baseball?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Cause the schools team is playing today, and the seats are free as usual," TK answered.  
  
"Awesome, lets get a move on!" Kari and TK walked a bit further down the beach. There were cement steps leading up to a section of Odaiba Park. At the top of them, the couple put their shoes back on.  
  
"It looks like it'll rain," TK remarked. Kari sighed.  
  
"The rain can be, well-"  
  
"Creepy?" Kari nodded and took TK"S hand.  
  
"I feel comfortable enough with you," Kari laughed. "Lets go." Hand in hand, they walked to the small baseball park. A few kids from school were there, and Kari and TK chatted with them for awhile.  
  
By the ninth inning, it was already ten o clock. Most of the kids had left. So it was just TK and Kari sitting at the top right of one set of bleachers, and a few others scattered about.  
  
One watched the game intently. Two more cheered nonstop. Two more booed nonstop. One was reading. The last one was a single guy, face covered with sunglasses and a baseball cap.  
  
The last guy was Daisuke. He had originally been here, but when TK and Kari arrived, he pulled on a disguise and slyly watched their every mood.  
  
Mimi and Matt were in a tree behind the bleachers. No, they weren't doing anything....weird. Matt was still video taping the date and Mimi was asleep next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. (does that fall into the 'weird' category? I meant perverted, sorry)  
  
"Hey Kari?" TK asked his date.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you have fun?"  
  
"What?! TK of course I did!" Kari exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him again. "Even before, any time with you was a blast! But now, its twice as better! TK, you're amazing, its almost like I lo-"  
  
TK noticed that Kari had stopped rather suddenly, so he held her tighter. "Kari, whats up?"  
  
"Nothing," Kari said quietly. She wondered if it really was true. Did she love TK? He was the sweetest, most good-natured, kind, loyal guy she had ever met, and being a total hottie didn't hurt the package at all! He was smart, but he was also very athletic. Maybe I do love TK....  
  
"Kari, um, its starting to rain." Kari's thoughts were once again interrupted. She looked into TK's worried yet sparkling eyes and smiled.  
  
"Sorry, TK, just thinking. I guess I'm..."  
  
"Confused?" TK stroked her hair. It just looked so soft and silky, he couldn't resist. "I know how you feel. This is really sort of confusing, y'know, being US. So..." TK took a deep breath. "Shall we talk about it?"  
  
Kari smiled. Drizzle drops hit her head lightly, and TK covered her slightly. "Its just that all this time we've known each other, and we've never done anything like this..."   
  
TK suddenly lifted up her face. His own face dripping wet, he leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips.  
  
Kari kissed back.  
  
It lasted 45 seconds.  
  
They broke apart.   
  
"I should walk you home," TK said quietly after some silence. "Its getting late, not to mention really wet."  
  
"Okay," Kari murmured, equally quiet. "lets go."  
  
The two got up and started walking.  
  
Daisuke followed them, crying the whole way.  
  
Matt and Mimi had gone home about 20 minutes ago. Neither wanted to stay in the rain.  
  
So it was just TK and Kari, walking about 6 inches from each other. TK refused to look at her. Thoughts ran through his head faster than usual: What if she didn't like it? What if she hates me? I love her so much! Would she want to gout again? Does she love me too? Did she really kiss back?  
  
TK looked down. He felt absolutely...crappy. This sucks, he thought. I've got a date with the most amazing girl in the world, and everything was cool until I decided to kiss her! I am such a freaking IDIOT!!  
  
Meanwhile, Kari was thinking about the kiss as well. Did he like it? I hope he did, cause I did! Oh, I wish he loved me too, because now I'm certain I love him....but this is too confusing. TK is amazing, he's funny and sweet and smart, he's absolutely perfect. I would cry if I lost him, especially if I kissed him and that was the reason for losing him...Man, this sucks....  
  
They were now walking on opposite ends of the sidewalk, and the rain was practically beating down on them. Immediately TK felt bad, so he walked a bit closer to Kari in an effort to cover her.  
  
Kari couldn't help but giggle just a bit. TK laughed too.  
  
I mean, there they were. Two slightly distraught teenagers who had serious things for each other. They couldn't bring themselves to admit it. And they are walking home in heavy rain, soaking wet. Despite their worries, it was, well, fun to walk in the rain.  
  
This reminded TK of when he was younger, when his parents were still together. It was raining and they had brought TK and Matt to play outside. They told the boys to go in when the rain started to pour down really hard. Matt went on in, but TK stayed just a bit longer. His parents had embraced, told each other they loved them, and kissed.  
  
Two months later Mr. Ishida filed a divorce.  
  
TK stopped laughing. In fact, the boy stopped walking. He sat at the curb and began to cry.  
  
"TK?" Kari asked softly. She sat next to him and put her arm on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," TK said, not looking up from his feet. "Why don't you go on home. Its just a few blocks. I'm really sorry for kissing you back there, and its okay with me if y'know, you don't want to talk to me anymore."  
  
Kari didn't move away from TK's side. "Its not okay with me," she whispered. "Is there something down there that's more interesting than me?"  
  
"Probably not," TK said. He sighed softly. "It just that the rain, it reminds me of a time when my parents were still together." TK's voice cracked, and Kari pulled him closer. "I remember watching them kiss and tell each other how much they loved one another."  
  
"TK..." Kari murmured, finally understanding. "TK, its okay. You can cry. And I'm not leaving you here, either."  
  
"Why not?" TK asked. He was curious just the slightest bit.  
  
"Maybe because I lo-"  
  
Kari was rudely interrupted when Daisuke leaped out of some nearby bushes and tackled TK. TK went flying into the street. Daisuke stood where TK had been, shaking and frowning. "What a bastard," Daisuke hissed. Kari jumped up in shock and ran after TK. He was sprawled in the street two feet away.  
  
"TK! TK, wake up!" Kari said shrilly. She was so angry she didn't care who heard her. She turned around. "Daisuke, how come you can't fucking leave me alone!?!?!?!?! DONT YOU GET IT? I HATE YOU!!"  
  
"How could, I just, well," Daisuke stuttered. "But Kari cant you see how much I love you?"  
  
"I DONT CARE!" Kari screamed. "You just hurt TK!! I hate you, Daisuke! Get away from me!"  
  
"I love you," Daisuke murmured. He gave TK's still form a glance. "He'll be okay..."  
  
"I don't love you, Daisuke! I love TK!!! And when you hurt him, it hurts me too!!! Now, please, just get away from me. Please, just GO!" Kari was shaking with anger, and soft tears fell down her cheeks. Daisuke was crying too.   
  
Daisuke ran up to TK and gave him a sharp kick in the stomach. TK groaned and struggled to get up. "You took her from me!" Daisuke yelled at TK.  
  
Almost by instinct, Kari jumped up and tackled Daisuke. Daisuke fell to the street two feet away from TK. "Leave him alone!" Kari cried at Daisuke. "You never had me, I'll always be TK's! Go away you bastard!" Kari turned and quickly ran to help TK up. TK put an arm around Kari's waist, half protectively and half to support himself.  
  
Daisuke had a few scratches on the arm he had landed on, and one small one on the side of his cheek. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Kari, I really am." Daisuke turned and ran.  
  
Kari wrapped her arm around TK's shoulders. "TK, lets go," she said softly. TK turned and stroked her cheek.  
  
"Kari, please, just answer this question. Did I hear you say you loved me?" TK gulped, awaiting her answer. He had to know, he had to.  
  
"Yes I did," Kari answered shamelessly. "And I do, TK. I do love you." She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Good," TK replied, pulling her even closer. "I love you too."  
  
"I'm sorry about Daisuke, TK, I am."  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Does it hurt still?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Thats good, TK."  
  
"Yeah, but I almost felt sorry for Daisuke! I mean, you tackled him pretty hard."  
  
"He deserved it," Kari said grinning. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against TK's. "Comeon, TK, lets go home."  
  
"Kay," TK said, grinning. "I love you, Kari."  
  
Kari giggled. "I love you ,too, TK."  
  
They walked two more blocks. At the door to Kari's apartment building, TK took Kari into his arms once more.  
  
TK kissed Kari. When he felt her kiss back, he deepened it. It was like TK was touching heaven itself.  
  
They stood there, kissing for maybe 10 minutes (there were several kisses).   
  
"Come up with me," Kari said to TK. "Just for awhile. Call Matt and ask him to pick you up."  
  
"Cool," TK said. "I love you," he said softly, as he wiped water from her cheek.  
  
"I love you," Kari said by way of answer. They kissed passionately, and hand in hand, walked up to Kari's apartment.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
How was it? Anyway, didn't Kari open a can of whupass on Daisuke or what? He deserved it, didn't he?  
  
Okay, in a few more hours you'll probably see the next installment to this series, Lessons On Love: Tai and Sora.  
  
Its called being confined to your room. But I use the computer anyway.  
  
I don't own Digimon, the rain, or anything like that. (What do I own....Hmm....)  
  
I'm sorry that Daisuke got thrown by Kari. I wanted Kari to do the fighting, not TK. I was reading about a feminist movement earlier...never mind. Sorry about the Daisuke bashing...  



End file.
